narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoshigakure (GD)
Post Destruction of Star The years preceding the loss of the meteorite at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki was filled with much uncertainty for Hoshigakure. Their prized possession, and a large contributor to their military strength had been lost, their leader, the corrupt unofficial Forth Hoshikage, Akahoshi, was dead and many of its ninja had been wounded during Akahoshi’s last stand. During the course of a single night, Hoshigakure was left leaderless and defenseless. Many feared they would come under attack while in this chaotic state, but due to the absence of their star, there was little reason for them to be targeted. For days, the village’s ninja bickered amongst themselves, all having different opinions on what was the best path for the village. It was the combine efforts of Sumaru and one of Hoshigakure’s jonin that finally brought stability to the village. Sumaru resisted the urge to nominate himself as Hoshikage as he knew his rank and age would almost certainly lead to a rejection. However, none of the village’s Jonin were willing to take the position. What Sumaru suggested, with one of the village’s respected Jonin backing him up, was a Jonin counsel to temporarily replace the Hoshikage. The village’s four most trusted Jonin were chosen, with one additional seat for the village’s civilian population to have a representative. Though this system was not perfect, it restored order to Hoshigakure. With things progressing with some degree of normality, there was a single word on the minds of nearly everyone in the village, something that was essential to the village’s future. Reform. Reform Hoshigakure began building their ninja program from the ground up, modeling it after the method used by the larger ninja villages. Perhaps the most important new addition to Hoshigakure was the establishment of a new Ninja Academy. This new academy was intending to accelerate the growth of new ninja and compensate for Star Training no longer being an option to create strong ninja. Unfortunately since the military strength of Hoshigakure had depended on the star for so long, there were few ninja that excelled in any Ninjutsu besides Mysterious Peacock Method. This led to slow development of new ninja, leaving may to believe Hoshigakure would never again raise to glory. That is, until the arrival of the Yamada. The Yamada clan had been a small clan residing within the Land of Earth for many generations. Recent events had forced them from their homeland, leaving them without a land to call their own. The Yamada knew that Hoshigakure was a small village, and wouldn’t likely turn down the extra military strength the ninja within the Yamada would offer. This thought proved accurate, as Hoshigakure welcomed the Yamada with open arms. The Yamada, though possessing no unique abilities, a handful of skilled ninja were among the Yamada, who quickly became instructors within the village’s new academy. The Yamada offered training in a wide variety of techniques, including proficient Water and Earth Release users and a jonin that used both Lightning and Fire Release. This provided an excellent base for training in the new academy, and the effects were felt very quickly as the academy’s students benefited from the new training. Even some of the village’s Chunin took lessons from the Yamada, learning new techniques from them, though none of these techniques were particularly unique. With a thriving ninja system and an unprecedented population of good citizens, it appeared Hoshigakire was heading towards a new high point in its history, but all too soon dark shadows began creeping upon the land. Siege of Hoshigakure Though the arrival of a new evil had been mentioned, no one in Hoshigakure was prepared for a surprise attack from Black Zetsu’s forces. However, Black Zetsu was unprepared for the defense Hoshigakure was able to mount. Sumaru was appointed the temporary Hoshikage, to provide the village with a definitive leader for the conflict. The first wave of Zetsu’s forces was hastily beaten back without dealing serious damage, though some lives were lost. Following this first failed attempt, Zetsu established a blockade around Hoshigakure, using his forces to block the village from sending out any sort of distress signal. Once this was done, it was a matter of continuously wearing out the village’s military. Zetsu send wave after wave at the ninja of Hoshigakure. The siege lasted nearly seven days. During this time, most of the village’s ninja succumbed to the harsh combat. On the final day of combat, the ninja made a desperate move to evacuate its citizens, breaking through the blockade and allowing them to flee. However, this act required them to spread their forces, leaving them shorthanded on the front lines. One by one, the villages most elite ninja began to fall, including the Hoshikage. At the end of the battle, nearly all the ninja that remained to fight Zetsu’s forces perished in the fighting, leaving no resistance against Zetsu’s forces as they burned what remained of Hoshigakure to the ground. The select few survivor were left for no other reason than to spread the word and once again deliver a blow to the moral of the Five Great Nations.